In a conventional stator for an electrical rotating machine, with respect to a slot insulation, an insulating film is arranged so as to extend inside and along the shape of the slot, and a coil is wound over the insulating film, thereby electrically insulating a tooth from the coil; and with respect to an interphase insulation, an insulating film is inserted and interposed between coils wound around adjacent teeth, respectively, thereby electrically insulating the coils from each other (for example, see Patent Literature 1).